


Meetings And Curiosity

by Kyra_Marmora



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, TIC Soundwave becomes curious, Transformers: Prime AU, some characters slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Marmora/pseuds/Kyra_Marmora
Summary: Megatron has not been himself lately. Soundwave becomes curious, and there may be more to this situation than meets the eye.





	Meetings And Curiosity

It was a typical day onboard the Decepticon warship.

"But, my Liege, you surely aren't going to let Starscream lead a team to retrieve one of the most dangerous relics ever? I would undoubtedly be the best for the job!" Knock Out pleaded, nearly whining.

"I may not trust Starscream, Knock Out, but I trust him more than you. Besides," Megatron continued, "you have a history of failing to do what you set out to do. And, you are always whining about your infernal paint job!"

"What can I say?" Knock Out replied cockily. "I need to look sharp for the enemy."

"Precisely why I'm not letting you go on this mission," Megatron started to say, but noticed Soundwave turn from his computer console and nod to him. "Yes, Soundwave? What is it?"

Soundwave displayed two different locations on his helmet visor, one each for a different relic. Megatron turned to Knock Out. "Seems you need to assemble your team. You leave in two minutes. Now get moving!"

Knock Out saluted. "Yes, Lord Megatron! Thank you for allowing me to demonstrate my reliability over Starscream by giving me this mission! _And hopefully I won't scratch my paint job,_ " he added in a lower tone. "Anyway, it's an honor and a privilege to be chosen-"

"Knock Out, what did I say your orders were?" Megatron said quietly, but threateningly.

"Umm, yes sir!" Knock Out yelled over his shoulder while scurrying away. As he vanished through the doorway and down the hall, Megatron noticed Soundwave still standing in the same position as he was when relaying the location of the Iacon relics. "Is anything the problem, Soundwave?" he asked, almost...seemingly carefully.

Soundwave cocked his helm, as if asking, _"Why did you not go yourself?"_

Megatron took it as such and replied, "Because you have those coordinates that I asked for, do you not?" Soundwave nodded slightly.

"Good. Then bridge me there immediately. This is of the utmost importance." He paused. Then, _"I must not be late,"_ he added on quietly. _"For such an important meeting as this..."_

Soundwave heard Megatron’s last mumbled sentence, but merely opened the groundbridge and gave no indication that he had. He wondered. What could be so important that Lord Megatron wouldn’t go to fetch one of the relics himself, but send Knock Out? After all, it could be something invaluable, like the fabled Star Saber. But Soundwave nearly shook his helm. Who would send the Star Saber to this poor excuse for a planet? If the Star Saber did, in fact, exist. Still, Soundwave couldn’t help but be a bit curious. Just what _did_ his leader mean? However, he wouldn’t find out until later. Little did he know, just exactly what significance this one meeting held. After all, it wasn’t every day that one had such an event as this happened to be:

_A meeting with a Prime._

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya people! This is my first fanfic, written on a weird impulse after talking to a friend. I'm not sure yet if this will be a oneshot or have multiple chapters. I may add on if I become inspired in the future. Hope you like it, and enjoy my contribution to the awesome fandom of Transformers: Prime!
> 
> Have an awesome day, and God bless you!
> 
> -Kyra Marmora


End file.
